You Love Me Too bad you don't know
by xstrawberryfieldsx
Summary: I stink at titles... sorry... So this story is about Jude's best friend in the whole world, Emily, and how she copes with her new life in the United States of America
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Across the Universe... But I did steal Maxie.

--

The flames licked the roof, the house smoked furiously, black smoke billowed to the skies like dark clouds.

"Its OK Emily. Everything's going to be alright."

A tiny girl wrapped in a ratty blue blanket sat on the curb, her head in her arms. She was curled into a tight ball. Her hair was astonishingly red, and it fell in waves to the middle of her back. She lifted her head, and it was clear that she was not as young as she looked. Her eyes were aged beyond her twelve years. Her eyes were a sharp green, staring at the older boy standing in front of her.

"Who's going to take care of me Jude?" Emily asked, fresh tears formed in her eyes and died on her cheeks, falling to the ends of her face and vanishing in wet spots on the blue blanket.

Jude looked at her, pain evident in his brown eyes. He shook his dark hair from his eyes with a flick of his head.

"I will." he said, wiping the tears from Emily's pink, frost-bitten cheeks with his thumbs. "I will." he repeated softly.

"You're only 13, a year older than I am." she replied. Her hands were shaking violently with cold.

Jude sat on the curb beside her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Come on Em. They didn't do anything for you anyway. You're parents didn't matter..." he reasoned in his thick British accent. His words hurt Emily, but they were true. He kissed her temple lightly, "You'll be like my little sister. I'll never let anything happen to you."

Emily let her head rest on Jude's shoulder, and from that moment she knew that she had someone to trust, someone she could always trust. Forever.

--

"Come on Jude!"

"I'm a little busy Em."

The tiny brunette he was with wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. "Get out of here Emily, its obvious that he doesn't want you."

"You're pretty brave when he's around, eh Molly?" the fiery redhead replied.

"Em, calm down. Lets just go." Jude said, sounding tired, "I'll see you around Molly." he added, kissing the disgruntled girl's cheek.

"Hey, would you look at that? I guess its you he doesn't want. So you can take your cute little lace set and shove it up your--" Emily began, advancing towards Molly. Jude grabbed her around the waist and pulled her, thrashing, from the club.

"What's the matter with you Emily?" Jude asked, half laughing. "Do you have to start a fight with every girl you meet?"

"Just the ones I don't like." Emily replied cheekily, stepping in front of Jude a bit to hide her smile. "Your little girlfriend included."

"Yeah, pretty much every girl you meet." Jude replied, catching her around the waist. "You're jealous!" he added accusingly, speaking into her ear in a low voice.

"Jealous of what? Molly's flat chest or her big nose?" Emily rebutted, rolling her eyes.

"Harsh Em." Jude said, laughing. "Come on, lets have fun somewhere... Its our last day in Liverpool."

"I can't wait to get out of here." Emily replied, a smile spreading across her face, "In face, I need to get out of here... Its becoming bad for my health."

Jude laughed, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "Well, you won't be here much longer Em."

--

A/N: Didja like it?

Also, contact me if you're interested in roleplaying this. I'd play Jude and Emily, and I'd start a forum... so yeah... let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily's eyes fluttered open and she looked about her. She had been on the ship for a week now, and it was starting to feel more comfortable. Of course she had to stow away, so she spent her time in Jude's bunk, counting the hours until she would set foot in America.

"Emily!" Jude pushed open the door, and Emily could see that it was dark outside, "We have to jump! Now!" he said.

"We're docked?" Emily asked, "I didn't feel anything..."

"We're close enough. Lets go!" Jude cried, he grabbed his suitcase, then Emily's, and ran out the door. Emily ran behind him, her hair flying behind her like a cape.

"But Jude!" Emily cried when they reached the deck. She was staring over the edge. They were very close to shore, she could swim there in five minutes flat, but it was a long jump down. Her eyes were wide with fear as she looked to Jude.

"It looks like we're literally jumping ship!" Jude said with a reckless grin, and without another word he jumped overboard, taking the suitcases with him.

"JUDE!" Emily screamed, but the wind carried her voice and he was under the water. Her green eyes searched the water frantically, her skin paled when Jude didn't surface. "JUDE!" she screamed again. She climbed over the edge of the railing and peered into the water.

Finally, she saw Jude's head bob up, and the two suitcases were floating gently beside him. "Jump Em!" he called breathlessly.

It was a wonder Emily heard him. She squeezed her eyes shut and pushed off of the boat, jumping to what she was sure was her death. She felt the cold water hit her, it rushed into her ears and her nose and her mouth. It felt like someone was driving an ice pick through her stomach. She fell farther and farther. Her eyes opened, only to be hit by the salt water. She burned. She tried to scream and swim, but she was paralyzed by the surprise of hitting the water.

Emily felt a hand reaching out to her, taking her hand and pulling her up from the abyss of the water. Jude pulled her up from the water, laughing carelessly. Emily began choking on the water that was lodged in her throat.

"Don't choke now Em." he said, still chuckling. He handed her one of the floating cases, and she held onto it like a lifeline, her skin pale.

"I. Hate. You." Emily managed to choke out. She was coughing uncontrollably, and the coughing fit finally ended with her vomiting into the water.

Jude held her close to him in the water, and he began kicking. After a little while she began kicking as well. They were both shivering, but the shore was in their sites, keeping them moving.

Finally, Jude was able to feel the sand beneath his feet. He stood in the water, breathing heavily. "We made it. We're here." he said breathlessly. He hugged Emily to him, kissing her salty head. "We're in the US."

"Barely." Emily replied, sounding equally as breathless. She couldn't help but smile as they walked up the shore and collapsed on the beach. They slept there that night, using their wet suitcases as pillows.

--

They didn't know how they got there, but somehow they were in Princeton. It really was a beautiful campus, the grass was green, and there were flowers scattered amongst the grass. There were college students running about. Jude seemed detached from it all, he was clutching his photos to him, his eyes scanning the premises.

Emily stood a bit behind him, "Ask someone." she urged. Jude turned his head to face her, then he turned back to stare at the building. Emily frowned, then sighed impatiently and sat on the low brick wall.

Suddenly, books were flying everywhere, papers were floating in the wind. "Shit." the man muttered under his breath as he began to pick up his things. Emily bit her lip, then knelt beside him, helping him pick up his books.

"Thanks." he said as he stood up, she stood up as well, brushing off her knees. "Woah." his voice was sort of husky sexy, and his hair was blond and messy. "I'm Max." he seemed to have forgotten that he was in a hurry, he was too busy watching Emily's blue eyes, watching her be-freckled cheeks as she blushed.

"Emily." she said, holding out her hand for Max to shake.

Instead, Max took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it. "Pleasure." he said, "So I haven't seen you around here before... Trust me... I would have remembered."

Emily was blushing again. She hated this, boys never made her blush... It must have been that American accent of his.

Jude cleared his throat, he had come slowly back to planet Earth, "Do you know a Professor Huber?" he asked.

Max shook his head, "No such person, not that I'm aware of." he said.

"Professor Wesley Huber?" Jude asked again, a sign of hope in his voice.

"Listen man, I've met and pissed off every professor at Princeton, and he ain't one of them... wait a second... There's a Wes Huber... Right over there." Max said as he pointed to a janitor, cleaning a window, standing high on a ladder.

"Thanks." Jude said quietly, his heart sinking.

Max nodded, suddenly remembering he was in a hurry. "I'll see you later sweet heart, I'll make sure of it." he said, winking at Emily, then disappearing at a sprint, late for something or other.

Jude cocked an eyebrow, "I'll be right back..." he muttered, then walked off towards Wes Huber, looking might uncomfortable.

Emily looked around the campus, her eyes wide with wonder. There wasn't anything like this where she lived, not anything she'd seen anyway, so she decided to look around. She walked through Princeton, her eyes wide, looking much like a child in a candy shop. She ignored the wolf whistles and odd stares she got, she just kept walking through campus silently.

Em soon felt herself colliding with something hard and falling over on her ass. She blinked a few times, then looked up at the solid object she had run into. It was the boy she had met before. What was his name? Max. Max, that was it.

"Looks like you've fallen for me." Max said, a cheesy pick-up line that Em would have normally brushed off and rolled her eyes at. He held out a now empty hand to help Emily to her feet.

"I guess I have." Emily replied flirtatiously.

--

A/N: Sorry I took so long. hope ya'll like it. R&R!


End file.
